RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal
For the previous release of this event see Exclusive Reveal *IF NOT OWNED: *IF OWNED (v5.5.0): |In-game description.}} Description Exclusive Reveal ''(v5.5.0)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4, or 35 . Exclusive Reveal ''(v5.5.0)'' opened September 5, 2017 and has a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 has been added to the GT4 Renegades in the Pro group, Porsche Supremacy in the Expert group, and 6 Cyl Mastery in the Master group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 50,000, 35 and PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 *Car owned: 50,000 and 35 The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4....??expand if required?? Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1 Autocross at Hockenheimring (Night) – Short — Stay on track, and win by crossing the line at 85 mph (136kph) 84.222.70.229 wrote: first race: impossible! even with L1 upgrades. The car can't reach more than 90 kph after the last turn. 82.171.45.60 reply: I used no assists and passed this stage easy (140+ kph) Goal 1.2 Cup at Hockenheimring (Night) – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Win by at least 400 yards (366m) Goal 1.3 Cup at Hockenheimring (Night) – National lap — Stay in 3rd place for the whole lap Goal 1.4 Cup at Hockenheimring (Night) – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Do a donut, then win the event (without Traction Control) 82.148.68.11 wrote: Hi guys, Do you have any tips for me to make a donut in the last event of Stage 1? I´m using Tilt B in the controls, what would be optimal for me to do the donut? 66.249.81.175 wrote: Tilt B, All assists off, acceleration all the time, after a second - sharp steering wheel and press brakes. RR3 Michael P wrote: Donut trick: Turn assists off, and steering sensitivity to 10, controls tilt A or B or buttons. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 02 (Dubai Drift)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 02]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1 Cup at Dubai Autodrome – Hill Circuit laps — Get a 2.5 second continuous skid (with Traction Control disabled) 178.15.149.11 wrote: Does anybody have a hint how to skid so long in the first event of stage 2? How should I choose the brake and steering assists the best. My longest skid until now was 2.1 seconds... most end up already after 1.5 or less. When I move off the track it doesn't count obviously, and a "Donut" is also no solution... 77.28.214.166 wrote: I did it with traction OFF, Stearing HIGH and break LOW. It's easy. As for a 'donut', you don't have to do circle. Just hold gas, hit 150-200kph and then skid left and right, it will be count as 'donut'. 173.38.209.10 wrote: I did it on first try. All assists off, and unserviced car (so less grip). in first corner only achieve 0.7 seconds, but in 2nd sharp turn right, i got my 2.5 second already I also went off track, but can't say anymore if I already achieved 2.5 seconds before going of track or if the off track skidding time also was added. Else the last longer turn right looks like the ideal place to place a nice +2.5sec skid on track. 69.178.11.22 wrote: Don't "overturn". Turn just enough to start the skid, then maintain the skid. I failed this one a bunch before I figured out: 1. I was starting my skid too late. Start it well before the turn. 2. Don't turn too much. Only enough to initiate and maintain the skid. Goal 2.2 Endurance at Dubai Autodrome – Oval Circuit — Complete 7 laps before the time runs out, and stay on the track RR3 Michael P wrote: The goal instantly completes after crossing the line following 8 laps complete. Goal 2.3 Win these events *Goal 2.3.1Speed Snap at Dubai Autodrome – Club Circuit *Goal 2.3.2 Speed Snap at Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit — Win these events *Goal 2.3.3 Speed Snap at Dubai Autodrome – International Circuit Goal 2.4 Cup at Dubai Autodrome – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Skid 15 times, and win the race (with Traction Control disabled) RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports 187.62.210.90 wrote: Day 2 easy again and you just need to service the car in the end of all four challenges. First challenge (a skid of 2.5 sec duration, traction control off): do it without brake assistance in a U turn after a long straight (brake just a little before start the skid to not be thrown against the end wall), then just end the laps. Second and third very easy. Fourth challenge (win with 15 skids, Dubai Grand Prix 2 laps, traction control off): start the race and become the leader as soon as you can, then you have almost all the remaining 2 laps to do the skids in the curves (the best tactic) or zig-zag on a straight after getting a good distance from the opponents. If you have difficulties to control a skidding car, set to high assistance brakes and steering on pause menu after became the leader. 5 February 2015 by Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 03 (Turbo Burst Magazine)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 03]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1 Head To Head at Silverstone – The Grand Prix Circuit lap — Race the lap in the opposite direction, and beat the other car. No damage (with disabled assists) Goal 3.2 Cup at Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 laps — Reach 125 mph (200kph) 15 separate times, and win Goal 3.3 Cup at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps — Do 5 laps before your opponent reaches 6 Goal 3.4 Win these events *Goal 3.4.1 Autocross at Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 *Goal 3.4.2 Autocross at Silverstone – The International Circuit — Autocross at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit Goal 3.5 Head To Head at Silverstone – The National Circuit laps — Stay within 100 yards (91 meters) of the opponent RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 04 (Speedrush TV)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 04]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1 Head To Head at Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit lap — Overtake and fall behind 6 times, and don't hit the other car Goal 4.2 Cup at Silverstone – The Grand Prix Circuit laps — Win the event Goal 4.3 Head To Head at Hockenheimring – Short laps — Stay behind within 75 yards (68m) until the last lap, then win Goal 4.4 Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit laps — Stay still at the start line for 10 seconds, then win 93.138.59.234 wrote: I find 4-4 pretty hard (stand still for 10 secs). I use a timer and I switch back from manual to automatic acceleration after 10.5 secs, but I still end up on 2nd place. I have 17 upgrades I think - maybe I need more :-( 177.63.133.209 wrote: I had to try this four times with only money upgrades. Auto accell mode. You keep pushing and releasing the breaks up 'till about 9.4 seconds and then let go. Then race well or do not waste any time. In the fourth attempt I became first with plenty of time to spare. Goal 4.5 Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps laps — Complete 2 donuts, and win the race (without Traction Control) RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Midnite Dr wrote: MidNite Dr Progress Report Upgrades To Date (No Coins Used) - Engine 2 ** Drivetrain 1 ** Body 1 ** Suspension 2 ** Exhaust 2 ** Brakes 2 ** Tyres & Wheels 2 People You Don't Need To Hack The Game Or Use Coins To Reach Stage 5, Just Patience, Driving Skills And Determination And You Will Be Off To Victory Lane. Enjoy The Game And Look At The Finish Line To Receive You PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 05 (The Streets)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 05]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1 Elimination at Melbourne — Win the race, and don't damage the car Goal 5.2 Cup at Mount Panorama laps — Get the best overall lap time Goal 5.3 Cup at Melbourne laps — Win and cross the line at 105 mph (169kph) Goal 5.4 Cup at Hockenheimring (Night) – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Get to first on lap 1, then stay in first place 93.177.197.30 wrote: 5.4 'Blind' event is 2 laps on Hokenheim. i have managed to do it without gold upgrades after 5-6 tries. As your car is much slower than opponents, use manual brakes for first to corners. Try to get to top5 in first corner and top3 in second. For first corner use opponent car as a 'stopper wall' and do the same for second corner, but you should use brakes for second corner. After that, try to keep the speed out of turns to catch up 1st place. After that it's easy. If you can't manage to succeed, than go play angry birds go. xo xo from Latvia RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Guillejarque wrote: For stage 5: 5.1. Go by the exterior in the left turn (1st turn), and you will get 5th or 6th, then, brake like the other cars, because the next chicane is very closed and you will get damage if you don't brake. At the next turn, go by the exterior again, down the bridge. You will get 3rd or 4th. Then, you will get very easily the leading place. 5.2.Go by the exterior in the first corner, brake later in second. Then, you will reach 3rd or 4th. At that moment, it's easy to get first, make the best lap and win. 5.3. Like all the races in Melbourne. 3 laps. Win. Just don't brake in the last chicane of the 3rd lap and the green ban will appear. 5.4. The most difficult one. Have a shortcut in 1st turn and get 5th or 6th. Then, go onto the second turn, and you will reach 3rd for sure. Now, brake quickly in the corner after the straight. Be careful to don't go off-track. Pass them in the next turns. It says 4 laps? False!!! If you cross the finish line of the first lap first, you only will have to do the second lap. See you tomorrow Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 06 (Fast Friends)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 06]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1 Cup at Dubai Autodrome – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Win this event by at least 750 yards (686m) 62.190.136.11 wrote: Hi everyone, does anyone have a tip or a trick as to how to beat 6.1? I've been trying since 7:00 this morning to complete it with no luck. I cannot get further than let's say 500m after lap 3 last corner before finish. I pass all cars even before half of lap 1 and they still keep up well enough despite my 18/30 upgrades. I also drive with high steering assist, traction control and low brake assist, only braking more when necessary. I've even tried pitting the 1st car to no avail. I really need help because I'm getting desperate and would really hate to spend 45 gold to skip this one. Many thanks! 59.160.29.48 wrote: Try doing it with Internet off. Maybe the competition will be worse. Also try really taking out the lead car to gain some metres. Thebutcher wrote: If you would have been controlling your bots, this wouldn't be tough. At the end of lap one I was 800 yards ahead, lap two I was 1800 yards ahead, third lap I drove 60 mph and kept the distance to 1000 yards crossing the line at 850. Gihu83 wrote: This stint is easy. I've managed this with 10/30 upgrades. First of all, set up steering assist - low, brakes - off, traction control - on. Secondly, When you started race you should keep to the right edge of the road to past as many cars as possible. When you cross 1st bend and you'll 6th or 7th turn back brakes - on, and overtake other cars. At this point you'll have 2,5 laps to gain advantage over opponets approximately 1,500 m. However if you want to win, you must know about this track very much and have a perfect racing line. Good luck and may the throttle be with you :) for those having difficulties with 6.1 gaining enough lead: 1.start with a cloud save, and see how far you get 2.asume you won by 500-600m, then recover your game from the cloud, as winning by such margin will make your oponents much stronger, so a 2nd race will probably give you an even closer lead (not what we want). 3. then do the race and finish in last position, this will make the cars slower the next race (don't use the retry race button as this is gives you still the same oponents). you might see the names of oponents shifting: faster 2-3 gone, and 2-3 slower ones added at the back of the pack. (fyi: Moises Gaby is the slowest one, if you see this one, no further loosing required !!) 4. cloud save, and back to step1. (or repeat step3, couple of times in a row, before attempting again) This method works for every event you have difficulty winning (recommended to do when car needs service anyway), no matter what racing skills you have (wether you race with or wihout traction control, no brake or low brakes. it's even possible to pass vast majority of events with HIGH brakes with a no GOLD upgraded car I believe) Also when winning, try to win with only a small margin, as this will keep the level of pack under control, so you don't have to use this method that often. Goal 6.2 Cup at Melbourne laps — Set the fastest lap Goal 6.3 Win these events *Goal 6.3.1 Speed Record at Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit *Goal 6.3.2 Autocross at Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning) *Goal 6.3.3 Hunter at Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit 69.251.25.215 wrote: With Catalunya, 6.3.1 do a U turn and go the wrong way until you can get a good run at the finishing straight. Thebutcher wrote: (6.3.1) 12/30 upgrades, fully damaged, MPH to beat was 144 and I was able to hit 145 and not hit the wall. Follow the directions above my post. (6.3.2) 12/30 upgrades, fully damaged, time to beat was 55.23 completed with 54.27. (6.3.3) 12/30 upgrades, fully damaged, distance to beat was +31, completed with +48. 6.3 is doable with a damaged car with R$ upgrades. Goal 6.4 Endurance at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps — Win the event and overtake at least 12 cars. Stay on track and avoid damage Thebutcher wrote: The description says pass 12 cars, but once in the game it registers at 15. I passed 13/15 and failed. Time to repair for the win. The distance wasn't a problem, only the amount of cars to pass. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#Stage 07 (Speedrush Rerun)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Stage 07]]: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 7.1 Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course laps — Set the fastest lap at Monza Goal 7.2 Cup at Hockenheimring – Grand Prix Circuit laps — Stay still at the start line for 20 seconds, then win 155.69.160.5 wrote: Turn off traction control. It slows you down like crazy when you could have had small drifts and maintained momentum. 87.204.241.3 wrote: 7.2 seems hard. I got 4th in 5:16. I am 9 seconds from the leader. I don't think I can take 9 seconds of my time. Any advise for 7.2 ? PR 41.1 Kuzz wrote: Restart restart restart? 166.137.139.18 wrote: Just ignore the 20 sec stop, fail, retire. Do it couple times and the competition will get easier. Goal 7.3 Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps laps — Finish 1st on lap 1, 10th on lap 2, and 1st on lap 3 Goal 7.4 Cup at Hockenheimring (Night) – National laps — Skid 35 times, and win the race (without Traction Control) Goal 7.5 Cup at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps lap — Do a lap in the opposite direction, and beat the other cars. No damage (All assists disabled) RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports 177.63.173.241 wrote: 7.1 easy but I had a few gc upgrades in. 7.2 Now I really had to upgrade the car a few more levels. 7.3 Impossible without major gold expenditure. 35 skids and finish first in Hockemheim National! 3 laps only. After many upgrades I was left without gold coins and still had to try three times before I managed. Need to get to first position in the first lap Then skid every turn keeping 2nd behind. I was overtaken one time and had to retake the lead. Almost had a heart attack. Engine l5 (still doing l6), drivetrain l3, body l5, others all the way up. I figure I spent about 90 gc total so far, maybe more. 7.4 Just need to learn Spa in the opposite direction and this: You are going uphill by mid lap you see the first car coming in. I tried to go on the grass but that wasted too many times. In the succesful attempt I stayed far left with only the two wheels on track and only went to the grass when necessary. By the time the last car passed by I had already turned right and was way up the hill. Then no mistakes going towards the end line. Got 25 gc back and the Cayman. Got 8 gc back completing 25% of GT4 renegades this morning. In the end of the day, I'm about 50 gc short, but still have GT4 renegades to get some back. 179.153.21.227 wrote: Just finished the event. Some tips that I want to share about the last day: Having a very upgraded car is very, very useful (mine was 24/30). Force close technique is allowed (all challenges must be 1st place) and worked very fine with me, including in the last goal I won the car with no problems (OBS: in time special events you must close and reopen the game twice to gain the prizes in force close technique). 1st goal: no tips, very easy one. 2nd goal: no tips, just a good upgraded car and a lot of skills... That track have no shortcuts to share with you. 3th goal: lap 1, easy; lap 2 is the trick: you must hold your opponents back in every corner until the very last chicane (where you must hold them as much as possible!), once the first opponent begins to pass you, go to the right side of the track and let the others to do so. When the 7th opponent pass you, start accelerating so when the 8th and 9th pass you, you will have a very good speed and will be able to recover some positions already in the first corner (after crossing the final line of lap 2 in 10th). By doing so, all opponents will be very close each other, letting the last lap very easy to recover the first place. 4th goal: You must end the lap 1 in 1st place, yet in lap 1 you may did some short skids in almost every long corner, avoiding to be thrown off the track using opponents as "walls" (OBS: the 1st place is more important tham skids, so if you are not comfortable, forget those initial skids). To do a good skid, you must start it a bit before the corner really begin (brake and steering assistance is suggested), you must did it almost on every corner to get as more skids as possible. By doing so, the 2nd opponent will be almost always close you, so you will have to hold him back in the straights... Another option is to open a wide advantage against 2nd opponent and zig-zag with skids in the final straight (a harder way to do the challenge...). 5th goal: train a lot the inverse Spa Francorchamps without assistance (traction control allowed). The first chicaine can be cutted by the grass (go back to track quickly!). When you see the 1st opponent, go to the right grass of track and try to keep a bit of your tire inside the track to not lost too much speed. If you train harder, you may also cut the long last chicaine without braking (hard, but possible). I hadn't to much problems with today challenges, in fact, I think they are very cool! Hope those tips help someone!!! Cheers. Thebutcher wrote: I already own this car on one device, it has been upgraded and completed the other series for this car. I completed stage 7 fully damaged. Control your bots and this event isn't that hard. Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 7 days to complete the 7 stages, the event is 7 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 7 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 7. In total there will be 7 x 24 hours = 168 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Sunday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 7 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)]] event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Exclusive Reveal Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? Flashback events are open for the duration of the release, the last entry date is expected to be October 23 Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 is available in three series: *GT4 Renegades bonus series in the Pro group *Porsche Supremacy bonus series in the Expert group *6 Cyl Mastery bonus series in the Master group This vehicle was added in the released in January 2015 and can be unlocked as soon as GT4 Renegades, Porsche Supremacy or 6 Cyl Mastery are unlocked. Can I buy the car? This vehicle can be acquired for 280 or 224 with showcase discount. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section PORSCHE#PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 - Direct link to the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#WikiaArticleComments|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Comments]] and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to [[Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)#WikiaArticleComments|Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0) Comments]] and let us know ;-) Footnotes